


This Is Somethin' Real

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, OT5, Pining, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: Zayn had felt it before, felt the hope and the possibility of something brewing, but where he usually pushed it down, he let it consume him now, let it take over everything until he was swinging his feet and grinning when Niall finally walked through the door.“Lads!”“Nialler!” Louis shouted, wrapping him up in a hug.“How is everyo – woah, why are you so happy?” he asked Zayn, cackling when Zayn kicked out at him.“He’s going to tell Payno he’s in love with him tonight, that’s why,” Louis explained, and Zayn saw Harry’s nose scrunch as he smiled.





	This Is Somethin' Real

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic, and honestly, it just proved to me again how much I love Ziam.   
> It was super self indulgent, but oh well.  
> A massive shout out to my group chats, who are always just a constant stream of support.  
> Title from 'Common' by Zayn.

The warmth registered first, the body pressed against his side radiating heat, before the welcome weight made him shift slightly and wrap the duvet tighter around himself. He huffed as he struggled to wake up, his eyelids fluttering as he felt a gentle hand running through his hair before shifting to push it off his face. He hummed, his body snuggling further into the bed even as he lifted his head to nuzzle into the touch. A low chuckle cut through the stillness of the room and he sighed when thick fingers scratched against his scalp. Maybe just another five minutes would be fine; another five minutes with their thighs pressed together, another five minutes where he could relax into the touch, breathe in the familiar cologne, bask in the warmth, and just _pretend_.

Unfortunately, the world wasn’t so kind.

“Zayn, babe, c’mon,” Liam’s voice is soft, undeniably fond, and Zayn sighed when he felt Liam’s fingers settle at the nape of his neck, his thumb stroking along the line of Zayn’s jaw, “the boys will be here soon.” Liam always knew exactly how to wake him up, slowly and cautiously until Zayn was ready to face the world again. It was something Zayn knew he’d learned years ago when they were still in school, and he knew that Liam had used it to his advantage more times than he could count in the years they’d known each other.  He was all soft words, gentle touches, and sweet smiles, and Zayn’s standard morning grump was always non-existent when Liam was the first new interaction he had with the world.

Zayn blinked his eyes open, groaning when he realised Liam had turned the light on. He threw his arm over his face, shifted onto his side, and curved into Liam’s body, his free hand moving to wrap around Liam’s stomach as his head landed on his thighs. He smiled when he heard Liam giggle as his fingers snuck up to brush Liam’s side, and he let out a soft noise of protest when Liam started to pull the duvet away from him.

“Noooo,” Zayn whined quietly as he stuck his bottom lip out and splayed out on his back, “let me be a burrito, the boys can entertain themselves.” He rubbed at his tired eyes, letting one slip open as his squinted up to find Liam staring down at him. He was smiling brightly at Zayn, his eyes crinkled in the corners like they did whenever he was happiest, and Zayn let his eye fall shut again on a shaky breath when Liam’s fingers carded through his hair again. He let his head sink more firmly to rest against Liam’s thigh, shifting slightly to get comfortable. “Besides, I thought they were coming for lunch. Why are they getting here so early?”

Liam laughed, and Zayn felt his whole body shake with it as he curled back into Liam’s warmth with a soft hum. “You have to get up, come on,” Liam said amusedly, cupping the back of Zayn’s head in his hand and gently lowering it to the bed as he shifted to stand and lean against the door to Zayn’s room, “and they’re not getting here early, it’s almost midday.”

Zayn groaned before rolling over to smash his face into the mattress, mumbling into the soft surface.

“You know I can’t hear you,” Liam laughed, and Zayn lifted his head to glare at him. He couldn’t find the words anymore though when his gaze fell on the man in front of him. Liam was always stunning, but the way his arms were crossed over his chest showed off his biceps and broad shoulders, and Zayn let his mind wander to his favourite fantasy; strong arms wrapped around him as he was picked up and fucked against the wall of their hallway, brown eyes locked on his own and an all too familiar voice moaning in his ear. By the time his gaze travelled back up to Liam’s face, he felt his face flush at the concerned look showing there. “Zayn? What did you say?” he prompted, and Zayn shook his head slightly before hauling himself out of bed, slumping with a sigh against the wall next to his dresser.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” he repeated, stretching his arms above his head with a soft sound, his neck cracking as he grunted.

He fucking hated mornings, hated how long it took to feel like a real person, and how desperate he always was for a coffee and a cigarette. He opened his mouth to complain to Liam again, but stopped in surprise when he noticed Liam’s eyes lingering on the small expanse of skin sitting just above Zayn’s pants where his shirt had risen. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to be half naked around each other; they’d lived together for almost four years now, straight out of college, and they’d been best friends since they were 12.

While Zayn was used to seeing Liam wandering around in just a towel straight from the shower, or only wearing jeans as he rushed around looking for a shirt, or even, _fucking hell_ , when he came back from a workout and whipped his tank off in the middle of the lounge room, sweat covering every inch of his skin, it still made heat curl slowly in his stomach. However, he couldn’t remember ever seeing that heat directed back at him like it was now. 

Liam’s eyes were dark as they flicked quickly back up to meet Zayn’s, and suddenly everything was too hot, Liam’s gaze scorching right through Zayn where he stood, shocked still. He watched as Liam let his eyes travel back down the length of his body, before Liam dragged them back up to stare at Zayn again, their eyes locked as Zayn fidgeted with the bottom of his t-shirt. He felt his mind start to drift, trying to figure out what the consequences would be if he just _finally_ closed the gap between them and kissed Liam like he’d wanted to since he was 15, but before he could make up his mind, Liam had pushed himself off the door frame and was standing in front of him.

They were almost the same height, but Liam was standing so close to him that Zayn had to tilt his head just slightly to keep eye contact. He felt like his _heart_ had stopped. Liam was always affectionate with Zayn – it was rare for a day to go by without arms wrapping around Zayn’s waist in the kitchen, gentle fingers scratching under his chin when Liam left for the gym, or a soft tug to his hair as Liam walked past the back of the couch. Zayn relished every touch, every smile, even though they all caused a twist of pain to shoot through him when he knew what it was to Liam, what it would only ever be to Liam. It was simply Liam’s way of showing he cared, of showing he loved Zayn, even though he wasn’t _in_ love with him, and Zayn had accepted it years ago, more than grateful just for the fact that he got to have Liam in his life at all.

But this was different.

Zayn exhaled on a shaky breath, Liam’s eyes intense as they focused on him, and Zayn gasped when he felt fingers trailing over his hand, running over his knuckles where Zayn held the hem of his shirt in a death grip.

“Relax, babe,” Liam murmured, and Zayn eyelids fluttered as he let his hand loosen with every tickle of Liam’s fingers over his fist. He was suddenly incredibly aware that he was only wearing pants, and he was distracted enough by Liam’s tongue darting out over his lips that he startled slightly when he felt Liam squeeze his hand gently before taking hold of his t-shirt and tugging slightly. “Zayn,” Liam whispered, and every single thought he’d ever had flew out of his head as Liam’s face shifted closer.

Zayn could only handle so much. “ _Li_.”

Just as Liam’s fingertips drifted under his shirt to slide around to his hip and Zayn moved closer, pressing their chests together and revelling in the sharp intake of breath he heard, there was a knock at the front door before it swung open and a loud voice rang through their flat.

“Oi oi!”

Liam jolted back, and it felt like Zayn’s heart fell to his feet.

“I – I should go see,” Liam stuttered, and when Zayn looked at him again, desperate to calm him down, he only saw wide eyes and slightly panicked expression, “ah, go see Louis and Harry. I’ll just - .” He jabbed his thumb towards Zayn’s door, smiled weakly at him, and ducked out to the lounge room.

Zayn fell dazedly back onto the bed, sitting precariously on the edge as he willed his pulse to slow. He’d read into these types of things before with Liam, given every action and word more meaning than he should have in his desperate attempt to convince himself that Liam loved him too, but this had felt _real._ Zayn was so sure that if Louis and Harry hadn’t chosen that exact moment to walk in, Liam would’ve kissed him. He could still feel the heat from Liam’s fleeting touches against his skin, and when he ran his hand down his body to palm himself over his briefs, he exhaled on a quiet moan when he realised he was hard.

“Malik! Get out here, it’s lunchtime, yeah?” Louis yelled from the other side of the door, and Zayn dropped his head forward with a groan.

They could talk about it later. They _had_ to talk about it later.

By the time Zayn had showered, pulled on his black jeans and a red Henley, and wandered out to meet the others, Harry had completely taken over their kitchen. Zayn grinned at the sight of Harry humming to himself as he cooked, his hair starting to curl again at the ends where it was growing out. Liam was sitting on one of the stools at the bench, weaving and laughing as Louis threw peas at him from his perch on the benchtop.

“Hey Haz,” Zayn said, smiling at Harry when he turned to face him, his dimples popping just before he pulled Zayn into a hug, “how are you?”

Harry squeezed him tight before ducking to avoid a pea as it sailed past his left ear. “I’m good, how are you going?” Harry’s eyes were slightly concerned, as they always were when he saw Zayn, and Zayn barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He was in _love_ , he wasn’t _dying_. Before he could reply, Louis spoke from behind him.

“I’m good too mate, thanks for asking.”

Zayn whirled around, darting forward quickly to kiss the top of Louis’ head and steal the bowl of peas from his lap. “I didn’t ask babe, but if you don’t stop throwing peas around my kitchen, they’re going to end up smashed in your hair,” Zayn threatened, smirking slightly when Louis shrieked and shuffled across the counter to hide behind Harry.

“Oi! Haz, protect me!” Louis whined, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and clinging to him. Zayn watched them fondly, blushing when his eyes flicked to Liam and found him already looking back. He focused back on the other boys to distract himself, and he chuckled when the first pea he threw hit Louis in the ear.

Zayn had met Louis on his first day at university when he’d thrown himself down into the chair opposite Zayn and Liam and asked if he could talk about a boy. Bewildered, they’d agreed, and had then spent the next 28 minutes listening to Louis wax poetic about Harry, the clumsy boy he’d just met at the library who _‘has the greenest eyes Zed, I swear’ ‘It’s Zayn’ ‘I know that, it’s a nickname, keep up, honestly’_. They’d all been best friends ever since, and when Louis had finally gotten the courage to ask Harry out three months later, Zayn and Liam had been able to watch their relationship grow into the beautiful thing it was now, and Harry joined their little group so seamlessly it was like they’d all known each other for years. When Harry had bought Niall along with him to their first pub night, whose happiness was so infectious that even Zayn couldn’t stop smiling, Zayn felt like their little makeshift family was complete.

Zayn watched, a small smile on his face, as Harry cupped Louis face in his hands and kissed him into silence as Louis melted into the countertop, Harry’s new engagement ring glinting under the harsh light of their kitchen. Zayn jumped slightly when Liam pressed up against his back, his hand fitting perfectly into the dip of Zayn’s waist, and Zayn sighed as he relaxed into the warm chest behind him.

“I’m just gonna have a quick shower,” Liam announced, but his lips were so close to Zayn’s ear that he shuddered as he felt them brush against his skin, “I won’t be long.” Zayn swallowed heavily and nodded, fidgeting as Liam’s thumb rubbed gentle circles over Zayn through the material of his shirt.

“Make sure you’re quick,” Harry responded, his tone amused as he stirred the pot on the stove, “Niall will be here soon, and I can’t guarantee he won’t eat everything before you’re back.”

With a laugh, Liam stepped away to trod into the bathroom, but not before he ran his hand up Zayn’s body to card through his hair. Zayn was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, eyes unblinking as they shifted up to look at the others.

“So,” Louis said, and the sly grin on his face made Zayn groan, “you finally told him, huh? About fucking time mate, he looked like he wanted to jump you when you walked in.”

“I can’t believe it’s finally happened,” Harry added with a content sigh, pulling plates out of the cupboard with a far off look on his face. “We can go on double dates now! I have _so_ many ideas and – ”

“Haz,” Zayn interrupted, but his eyes were still on Louis, “I appreciate the support, but I haven’t told him anything. Nothing’s happened between us, I don’t know what’s going on,” he finished, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis as he saw Louis and Harry share a look.

“You can’t be serious,” Louis deadpanned, not even flinching when Harry slapped him gently, “you looked like a couple just now, even more than usual. What the fuck, Zayn?”

Zayn hauled himself up on the counter, and even though he was confused, even though he didn’t know what Liam wanted or why he was acting so different, he let a small grin take over his face. “I don’t know Lou, but this morning, he came into my room to wake me up, yeah? But then,” Zayn paused, snorting when he noticed them staring at him intently, “I’m pretty sure he almost kissed me, right before you got here. He pulled me so close, and whispered my name before he tilted his head down and - ,” he laughed when Harry whooped and Louis pumped his fist in the air, and he could feel himself blushing as he smiled, his tongue pressed up behind his teeth.

“Okay, it’s game time now. You need to tell him, and it needs to be tonight,” Louis said sternly.

“He obviously feels just as much for you as you do for him, Zayn,” Harry chirped, dishing up a delicious smelling tomato sauce that was making Zayn’s mouth water, “it’s _always_ been obvious, we’ve always said so. How do you feel about it all?”

“It’s been 15 years, you know? We’ve been best friends for such a long time, and I don’t want to fuck it up but,” Zayn paused, a small frown on his face as he heard Louis tsk, “it feels different now, and I don’t know why, but I think I might be ready to tell him now,” he finished with a grin, laughing when Louis jumped off the counter to hug him.

“It’s time, and you’re gonna tell him, and everything’s gonna be perfect, love,” Louis said, holding Zayn’s shoulders, “you’ll see.”

Zayn had felt it before, felt the hope and the possibility of _something_ brewing, but where he usually pushed it down, he let it consume him now, let it take over everything until he was swinging his feet and grinning when Niall finally walked through the door.

“Lads!”

“Nialler!” Louis shouted, wrapping him up in a hug.

“How is everyo – woah, why are you so happy?” he asked Zayn, cackling when Zayn kicked out at him.

“He’s going to tell Payno he’s in love with him tonight, that’s why,” Louis explained, and Zayn saw Harry’s nose scrunch as he smiled. Fuck, he had the most amazing and supportive friends.

“Ay, fuckin’ about time!” Niall said as he bounded over to Zayn, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. Zayn scowled at him, but his eyes were fond, and he blew Niall a kiss just as Liam walked back into the room, hanging a white button up shirt on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “Hey Payno! What’s that for?”

Liam seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking at Zayn and then quickly flicking down to the floor. “It’s uh – it’s my third date with Will tonight.”

Stunned silence seemed to take over the small space, but Zayn wouldn’t have noticed if everything suddenly caught fire. He felt dizzy, his heart pounding in his chest, and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He _knew_ it was dangerous to hope, it _always_ ended this way, but this time had felt _real_ , like maybe Liam actually felt something for him, maybe they could try being together, maybe Zayn could finally lay his heart on the line and Liam would happily protect it and carry it with him.

He’d forgotten about Will, the accountant from Liam’s work that had asked him out four times before Liam had finally said yes. Zayn had done his best to avoid it and pretend it wasn’t happening, but the universe seemed to have it out for him today.

“Ah, well,” Niall’s voice cut slowly through the room, and Zayn looked to find Louis staring coldly at Liam, “you know what they say about the third date, ay?”

Zayn took in a sharp breath and let his eyes fall closed against the sudden swell of tears he felt gathering there. He _wouldn’t_ cry, he _couldn’t_ , and he swallowed a sob, gripping the counter as he suddenly felt like an absolute fool. It was his fault though, he reasoned; it wasn’t Liam’s fault he loved him, and he’d always tried so hard to not let it affect him, but this time seemed harder than all the others. He pushed out a breath when he heard Liam laugh nervously and mumble before he left the room, and as soon as he was gone, Harry stepped between Zayn’s legs and pulled his head into his chest as he finally let a tear slip down his cheek.

The room was still silent until –

“For fuck’s sake, Niall,” Louis sounded beyond exasperated. “Read the fucking room.”

 

*****

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in an emotional blur. Liam could tell something was wrong with Zayn, but all that the concerned looks and comforting touches served to do was make him feel worse. He’d rested his head in Louis’ lap while the others played FIFA, and Zayn hadn’t missed the look of hurt on Liam’s face when he purposefully shifted away from Liam to do so. The rest of the boys left just before six, hugging Zayn tightly and pressing kisses into his hair, and then it was just Liam and Zayn, alone, again, as Liam got ready for his date.

Zayn was sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone but not really taking anything in, when he heard Liam come back into the living room.

“Zayn?” Liam’s voice was hesitant, but Zayn couldn’t resist it. He looked up and felt heat rush to his face. Liam was wearing black suit pants, the white shirt from earlier hugging his body in all the right places as he fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs. An untied black tie hung around his neck, and when Liam looked up, their eyes met, and Zayn had to dig his nails into his thighs to stop himself from either crying or launching himself at the gorgeous man in front of him. “Can you help me with my tie? I’m useless today, can’t stop shaking,” Liam added with a laugh, but the sound was nervous and hollow as Zayn stood up slowly.

Every step he took made him _hurt_ , but when he stood in front of Liam and knotted the tie with deft fingers, he allowed himself to be selfish, one last time. He let his fingers brush over Liam’s neck, bit his lip and looked up through his lashes as he pressed up against him, let his hands run down Liam’s chest and stomach to scratch lightly at his abs through his shirt. He heard Liam’s breath catch, and even though he felt a thrill run through him, it wasn’t fair anymore, to either of them. Just as Liam’s hands lifted to grip Zayn’s waist, he finished Liam’s tie and took a step back.

“All done,” Zayn said quietly, “have a good time on your date.” He took another step back, blinking back tears, but Liam stepped forward and caught him with an arm around his waist.

“Hey, _hey_ , Zaynie,” Liam’s eyes searched Zayn’s face, and when Zayn let a tear run down his cheek, he realised he couldn’t do this anymore, “babe c’mon, please tell me what’s wrong. I hate it when you cry,” Liam continued, his voice slightly strangled as he tilted Zayn’s chin up, searching his eyes for an answer that Zayn didn’t know how to give. Zayn could feel how frantic Liam was to make everything okay, could feel it in the tight grip around his waist, could see it in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into Liam’s touch when he cupped Zayn’s cheek to wipe away the stray tear.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Zayn asked softly as he stepped back again, breaking the connections, his voice cracking slightly as Liam’s hand fell through the air between them.

He heard Liam call out to him again, but he rushed into his bedroom, throwing himself down on the mattress. There was silence throughout the flat until Liam left five minutes later, and to distract himself from the emotions running through his head, he thought of the only thing he knew would be enough to block out everything else; sex. Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of now was Liam in that _suit_ and how brilliant it would be to get to be the one to undress him, to tease Liam as he took off his tie, pushed him against the wall, and undid the buttons of his shirt with his teeth.

He knew it was counter productive to think of Liam while he was trying to _forget_ about his problems with Liam, but he’d never come harder than he had whenever he thought about Liam, about tattooed arms wrapped around him as they kissed, bodies pressed together so tightly that Zayn could hardly breathe just thinking about it. Zayn sighed, and gave in to Liam once again.

He quickly stripped off, lying naked on his back, his head propped up on his pillow as he reached over to fumble for the lube in his top drawer. He made a small noise of triumph as he threw it onto the bed next to him, laying his head back and closing his eyes, letting his mind wander as he ran his hand slowly down his body to palm himself.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock, groaning as he slowly started to stroke himself. He tilted his head back, gasping when his other hand came to tweak his nipple in a way that sent a shot of heat through his body. He let himself imagine it was Liam’s tongue flicking over the sensitive nub, that his hands were tangled in Liam’s hair as he kissed down Zayn’s body, and he whined when he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the precum there to ease the glide. He pinched his nipple between his thumb and index finger, hissing as he tightened his fist on the upstroke to squeeze around the sensitive head.

“Liam,” he panted, and he couldn’t help but imagine the bruises Liam’s fingers would leave on his hips as he gripped him tightly as he fucked him, let himself imagine how it would sound when Liam moaned his name in Zayn’s ear as he dragged his nails down Liam’s back. He pulled his hand away, popped open the cap of the lube, coating two fingers in it before encircling his cock again, running his other hand down to rub teasing circles around his rim.

_Fuck_ , Zayn hadn’t fingered himself in too long, hadn’t had something inside him for weeks, and he gasped as he slowly slid his finger past the ring of muscle, pushing his hips up slightly as he started to stroke himself again. He let himself get used to the feeling again before he withdrew slightly before pushing back in faster, and _fucking hell_. He panted as his eyes flew open, adding a second finger quickly as he let himself think of Liam, how Liam’s fingers were thicker than his and how easily he’d be able to find that spot inside of Zayn that made his leg twitch.

“Oh God, _Li,_ please,” he moaned, twisting his hand around his cock faster as he fucked his hips down onto his fingers, crooking them at an awkward angle until – “fuck.”

He shifted slightly, his fingers moving faster as he thought about Liam, how he knew that Liam would fill him up perfectly, how he had no doubt that Liam would be able to make him cum faster than anyone else ever had. After all the teasing from Liam today, and the fantasies running through his head, Zayn was already close, and he quickened the hand on his cock as he groaned long and low into the air. “ _Liam._ ”

“ _Zayn_.”

He obviously hadn’t heard the front door open, so lost in his own pleasure, but he definitely heard the groan of his name that ricocheted around the room. Zayn’s head shot up from the pillow, his eyes shooting quickly towards his open bedroom door as he stopped all movement. Liam was standing in the doorway, his tie loosened and his eyes wide, but Zayn whined high in his throat when he looked down and saw that Liam was rubbing his hand over the obvious bulge in his suit pants.

“Liam,” he gasped, and he was too close to his orgasm to think rationally when he started moving slowly again, the weight of Liam’s gaze making him arch his back as he brushed his prostate. “ _Liam_ , what the _fuck_ – ah, god – what the fuck are you doing here?”

Liam seemed to finally snap out of his staring, moving swiftly towards the bed as he whipped off his tie. “I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t go out with Will – _fuck Zayn_ , I can’t _concentrate_ with you touching yourself right in front of me – because it should be you, Zayn, it should be _us_. It’s always been you, I’m so sorry,” Liam choked out, and Zayn relished in the fact that Liam didn’t seem to be able to look away even as he slowed his strokes, “we need to talk, we have so much to talk about, but _please_ don’t stop.”

Zayn groaned, the heat building rapidly again in his stomach as Liam stared down at him. Zayn could see how hard he was, and he was desperate to reach out, take him apart with his hands and mouth, but Liam was right; they had so much to talk about and Zayn was so _close._ “Li, take your fucking clothes off, please,” Zayn bit out, and he felt a jolt of pleasure when Liam almost fell over in his haste to get naked, and Zayn moaned when he saw Liam hard, fisting himself quickly with fire in his eyes for _him._

“God you’re beautiful,” Liam rushed out as he got onto the bed, laying down beside Zayn on his side and running a strong hand down Zayn’s chest to settle at his waist, “you’re so _fucking_ beautiful Zayn, you drive me insane every time you walk into the room.” Zayn choked on a sob, his hands almost a blur as he let the feel of Liam pressed against him and the smell of his cologne cloud his senses. He was so close he could almost _taste_ it.

“Liam, please, want you to cum too, please,” Zayn babbled, moaning when Liam swore and he could feel him stroking himself quickly to match Zayn’s pace, “talk to me, _please_.”

“I’ve wanted you for years,” Liam said quickly, and his voice was breathy, “but I didn’t think you wanted me back. I thought you just tolerated how affectionate I was, how much I touched you, even though all I’ve wanted for years was you, in every way,” Liam added, groaning when Zayn couldn’t stop the small noises from leaving his mouth. “I was so close to kissing you today, wanted to so – _fuck_ Zayn, so close – much, wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t want to ruin what I had with you, even if I’ve always wanted more.”

“God, _Liam_ , I’m gonna cum, please,” Zayn moaned, and when Liam leaned close to him and whispered in his ear _‘cum for me Zayn, you’re so beautiful, cum for me love’_ , Zayn’s entire body seized as he came hard, his body arching off the bed as streaks of white covered his chest and stomach. “Liam, fuck, _Liam_ ,” Zayn sobbed, quickly pulling his fingers out of himself with a wince to reach up and tangle them in Liam’s hair, tugging slightly.

His reaction was gorgeous, and Zayn watched in awe as Liam’s face twisted as he came, moaning Zayn’s name as he burrowed his face in Zayn’s hair. For a long moment, there was only their harsh pants, and Zayn hummed and grinned when he felt Liam’s lips press gently against his forehead before his arms came around his body, hauling him into Liam’s chest.

“So,” Liam said, and Zayn could hear the smile in his voice, “that was fun.”

Zayn laughed, pulling back to rub their noses together softly. Even though the high of his orgasm was disappearing, it was being replaced by an indescribable warmth that only grew more intense when he saw how deep the crinkles by Liam’s eyes were, his smile so wide it seemed to light up his whole face. “Definitely fun,” Zayn murmured, and he took a deep breath before he shifted forward slightly to press their lips together.

It was soft, gentle, and loving; everything Zayn expected from Liam and more. Zayn slid his fingers into Liam’s hair, his thumbs stroking along his jaw as Liam hummed happily and gently sucked Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth. Zayn melted into the bed with every warm pass of Liam’s hand over his flushed skin, but he whined when Liam pulled back to run his thumb over Zayn’s bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered, and Zayn pulled himself closer to Liam with a hand on his back, “and I’m sorry that I never told you that I’m in love with you, and I’m sorry that I tried to get over you by dating Will, or everyone else in my past, and I’m sorry that I accidentally walked in on you, but I’m not sorry where it landed us,” Liam chuckled, but Zayn had stilled.

“Say it again,” Zayn murmured.

“I’m sorry?” Liam tried, but Zayn shook his head with a giggle.

“Say it again,” Zayn repeated.

Liam looked confused for a second before his face cleared, and he grinned, his hand coming up to cup Zayn’s cheek. “I love you. I’m so in love with you, Zayn.”

“I love you too,” Zayn said, and launched himself at Liam, kissing him desperately as Liam clutched at his hips. “You know, I have this fantasy of you fucking me against the hallway wall,” Zayn said as Liam laughed, but Zayn felt his grip tighten as he continued, “think we could do that?”

“Oh love. We can definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Feel free to let me know what you think! Kudos and comments fuel my soul.  
> Also, feel free to come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lightwoodsmagic)


End file.
